Love Game
by Shina com
Summary: No colégio High Sanctuary School,localizado em Tókio no Japão é onde só os mais fortes,determinados e poderosos estudantes entram, e a principal paixão é o Futebol.O time masculino sempre foi a estrela,mais eles logo teriam uma supresa! Fichas Abertas!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. (Ainda vou atrás dele tirar satisfação ¬.¬*)

**Sinopse**: _No colégio High Sanctuary School, localizado em Tókio no Japão é onde só os mais fortes, determinados e poderosos estudantes entram, e a principal paixão é o... Futebol. O time masculino da escola todos os anos sempre vence os campeonatos interescolares, porém após dez anos só prevalecendo o futebol masculino ouve uma reunião e foi decidido que apartir daquele ano haveria o primeiro mundial feminino, mas como montar um time feminino se não o__** professor de Ed. Física se nega a ajudar? E os meninos também não fornecem ajuda?**_

_**

* * *

**_

È ai que você queridas leitoras entram!

Eu organizei e dessa vez com a energia da copa a história rola que nem bola!/piada infame x-x*

Desculpe-me quem enviou ficha antes, mais eu peço que enviem agora pra ajudar esta pobre alma aqui.

Preciso de 12 estudantes que serão as jogadoras e uma professora de qualquer matéria (menos Ed. Física) para ser a técnica. Abaixo segue a lista dos dourados e a ficha, boa sorte! N.n. (O Técnico será decidido pela melhor ficha de professora).

Nota:Precisa-se de uma beta, alguém quer ser ?

Shion

Mú

Aldebaran

Saga

Kanon

Mask

Aiolia

Shaka

Dohko

Milo

Aiolos

Shura

Camus

Afrodite

* * *

Ficha para aluna:

**Nome: **(Nome/sobrenome).

**Apelidos:** Opcional ^^

**Idade:** De 15 a 18 anos

**Nacionalidade:** O colégio fica no Japão, mas tem uma enorme fama, por isso alunos de vários países.

**Aparência:** Detalhada.

**Personalidade:** Detalhada.

**História:** Quero saber como soube da escola.

**Em que série está:** Primeiro, segundo ou terceiro ano.

**Em que posição joga:** Opcional

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Roupas que usa fora da escola:**

**Mania:** Se tiver.

**Par: **Mais de uma opção

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**Pode fazer modificações?** Sim ou não.

**Algo a acrescentar?**

Ficha para professora:

**Nome: **(Nome/sobrenome).

**Apelidos:** Opcional ^^

**Idade**: Entre 22 a 27 anos.

**Personalidade:** Detalhada.

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência**:

**Historia**:

**Matéria que ensina**: (Lembrando que não pode ser Ed. Física)

**Como conheceu o futebol e começou a gostar deste**: (fato importante!)

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Roupas que usa fora da escola:**

**Mania:** Se tiver.

**Par: **Mais de uma opção

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de você:**

**Pode fazer modificações?** Sim ou não.

**Algo a acrescentar?**

**

* * *

**

**_Importante:_**

_O uniforme_

_O uniforme masculino é azul, na manga tiras brancas na frente escrito Zodiac (com uma estrelinha, perto do c) e meios azuis claro atrás estão escrito o nome e o numero de branco._

_O uniforme feminino tem detalhe amarelo no nome também com duas estrelinhas no peito do lado direito, a cor é branco, meias verde-lima e na gola e na tira da manga preta, o nome é Costellaition._

_O uniforme dos goleiros é verde oliva no masculino com detalhe cinza nas mangas e meias brancas,o feminino é cinza com meias verde oliva com detalhe branco nas mangas._

_Os dormitórios são dois grandes prédios que são cuidados por Tatsumi e Matsumomo, que são os dois mais velhos membros da escola, um dos prédios fica do lado direito (masculino) e outro do lado esquerdo (feminino)._

_Julian Solo é empresário do time masculino e um grande patrocinador do colégio; preparador físico Radamantys e o segundo no comando é o (será mostrado todos os membros da comissão masculina quando tiver todas as escolhidas) ._

_O time feminino não tem __**nada **__e esta para ser destruído logo se não conseguirem time, treinador, patrocinador e todo o resto._

_

* * *

_

Depende de vocês meninas n.n.

Uma das vagas é minha, mas eu ainda não escolhi o dourado para minha personagem por isso vão à luta garotas.

**È só boa sorte! n.n**

**Obs.:**Repostado porque a baka aqui esquceu de colocar a parte de personalidade na parte de professora -_-* (quem já me mandou a ficha para essa vaga por favor me Mandem uma P.M com a personalidade dela tá!).**  
**


End file.
